Dreamin'
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - UA - ... Et alors, je ne l'aurais peut-être jamais rencontré… Lui, ce garçon qui est devenu mon premier vrai ami... Celui qui a redonné des couleurs à ma vie… Celui qui a fait voler mon monde en éclats.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Tsubasa Chronicle

**Titre :** _Dreamin'_

**Genre :** Romance, tendresse. Kurogane est OOC v_v

**Résumé :** UA - ... Et alors, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré, _lui_… Lui, ce garçon qui est devenu mon premier vrai ami... Celui qui a redonné des couleurs à ma vie… Celui qui a fait voler mon monde en éclats.

**Rating :** T.

**Pairing :** Kurogane / Fye.

**Disclaimer :** Kurogane, Fye, et plus généralement l'univers de Tsubasa Chronicle sont la propriété des CLAMP, à qui j'empreinte les personnages de façon temporaire. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris. Les parties en italique sont les paroles d'une chanson de Youssoupha.

**Statut de la fiction :** OS très court, terminé.

**Note :** Okay… Après avoir relu pour la énième fois les fics Tsubasa Chronicle de Sanashiya et Cycy, cette idée n'a pas voulu me lâcher. C'est cliché, ça a déjà été vu et revu… Cet OS a été écrit avec la chanson « Dreamin' » de Youssoupha (enfin, les parties en anglais, hein…). Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je trouvais que ça allait parfaitement à Fye.

J'espère franchement que ça vous plaira, parce que depuis le temps que j'ai envie d'écrire sur ce fandom…

Je préfère également vous prévenir que je ne connais Tsubasa Chronicle que par l'anime, que j'ai regardé il y a… Oula ! Fort longtemps (au moins quatre ou cinq ans). Donc il n'y aura pas de spoilers, je pense (de toute façon il s'agit d'un UA), et puis de toute façon les lecteurs assidus du manga doivent déjà tout savoir… Bref.

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Dreamin' xXx**_

* * *

x

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été seul. Quand j'étais petit, je vivais dans un orphelinat de campagne. Je n'avais pas d'ami, parce que mes cheveux blonds et mes yeux bleus effrayaient les autres enfants qui, malgré les encouragements des adultes qui s'occupaient de nous, rechignaient à venir vers moi. Mes nombreuses tentatives d'approche se soldaient à chaque fois par des échecs qui me faisaient me renfermer sur moi alors, un jour, j'ai simplement décidé qu'éviter les autres serait un moyen parfait pour ne plus souffrir de leur rejet.

La solitude a été ma seule compagne pendant de nombreuses années, jusqu'à ce que les familles qui venaient régulièrement nous voir, nous les orphelins promptes à l'adoption, s'intéressent à moi. De nombreux couples incapables de concevoir leur propre famille ont jeté leur dévolu sur moi. J'ai donc vécu une semaine, deux semaines chez eux, avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que je n'étais finalement pas le petit ange que j'avais l'air d'être. Ils me ramenaient à l'orphelinat, déçus, chacun à leur tour. Je retrouvais mon enfer personnel, brisé, toujours plus déçu et désillusionné à chaque fois.

Finalement, j'ai grandi. Je suis devenu trop âgé pour espérer être adopté et, à ma majorité, j'ai été soulagé quand il a fallu que je quitte les lieux de façon définitive. L'éducation que j'avais reçue m'a permis de me trouver un petit travail à temps partiel, suffisant pour couvrir mes frais de loyer et de nourriture, et j'ai ainsi pu m'inscrire dans une université moyenne et y suivre le cursus que j'avais toujours voulu suivre – il s'agissait là de la première décision que je prenais pour moi-même, de moi-même, sans personne pour me dire que ce choix était mauvais ou irrationnel. Il s'agissait de la première fois… J'étais à peine majeur mais je prenais enfin ma vie en mains j'étais heureux, je pense.

Dans mon malheur, j'ai eu de la chance. Etre élevé dans un orphelinat m'a appris le sens du partage et des valeurs morales telles que la loyauté ou le respect de mes aînés. Et puis, surtout… Si j'avais vécu avec mes parents, j'aurais peut-être pu prétendre à une faculté de meilleure renommée, et alors, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré, _lui_…

Lui, ce garçon qui s'est accroché, pour me redonner confiance en moi. Lui, ce garçon qui est devenu mon premier vrai ami, _mon meilleur ami_, et qui n'a pas eu peur de mon apparence, qui a su passer outre tout ça… Pour me faire sentir vivant, pour me faire véritablement ressentir les choses…

Celui qui a redonné des couleurs à ma vie… Celui qui a fait voler mon monde en éclats. Celui qui s'est approprié mon cœur, mon esprit, mon âme.

**oOo oOo**

_Miss me, miss me… You're the one who makes me feel, makes me feel for real… In the night, in the night, you know when I close my eyes, I can hear your voice forever…_

**oOo oOo**

Le soleil se lève à peine lorsque j'émerge doucement. Un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil m'apprend qu'il est tout juste six heures du matin et je souris lorsque je sens ton bras chaud et bronzé se resserrer autour de ma taille. Doucement, je me retourne pour te faire face.

Quand tu dors, ton visage est tout décontracté, ton front n'est pas plissé, et j'ai l'impression de retomber amoureux de toi à chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur toi. C'est une sensation magnifique et en même temps effrayante, de savoir que tu es là, chaque jour, pour moi, et d'être conscient qu'un seul mot de ta part serait capable de réduire ma vie à néant…

Tu as su m'apprivoiser, et j'ai retrouvé le sourire grâce à toi, alors que je passais mon temps à te faire sortir de tes gonds en t'assommant de surnoms tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Tu n'as jamais été patient, et je sais que je t'ai mis à rude épreuve en m'éloignant de toi chaque fois que mes démons revenaient me hanter mais tu es toujours resté, déterminé à me montrer, je suppose, que tu tenais réellement à moi.

Je sors de mes pensées lorsque tu remues faiblement et je souris doucement, bêtement heureux de voir que tu ne te sois pas sauvé dans la nuit. J'ai vraiment eu peur de me réveiller seul, au matin, la place à côté de moi vide et froide, alors que nous venions tout juste de coucher ensemble. Un instant, j'ai vraiment pensé que tu serais resté à mes côtés pour pouvoir profiter de moi… Mais tous mes doutes s'envolent lorsque, finalement, tu ouvres les yeux. Mon regard fixe le tien, carmin, apaisé mais brûlant.

« Bonjour, toi… », murmures-tu en te rapprochant de moi, et des papillons naissent dans mon estomac.

Silencieusement, calmement, ta main gauche vient se perdre dans mes cheveux emmêlés, et je frissonne. Un doux sourire naît sur mon visage.

« Bonjour… », je fais, et je ne peux dire que cela, car ma gorge se noue rapidement.

Tu souris à ton tour. Pas un de ces sourires arrogants que tu peux servir aux autres, façon de dire « Hey, de toute façon vous m'arrivez pas à la cheville ! », non… Un vrai sourire, sincère. Un de ceux que tu me réserves, à moi seul.

« A quoi tu penses ? », me questionnes-tu tandis que ton regard détaille mon visage.

Je me dis que je t'aime… Je me dis que tu es le seul capable de me faire me sentir aussi vivant rien qu'en me regardant… Je me dis que je rêve éveillé, que j'ai l'impression de voler dans un ciel bleu pur sans aucun nuage. Je me dis que tu m'as donné des ailes, que tu m'as redonné envie de vivre, de faire confiance aux gens…

« Rien de bien particulier… », je te réponds, cependant, avec un sourire plein de mystère.

« Vraiment ? », continues-tu, joueur, tes mains commençant à me masser le cuir chevelu, le cou, les épaules, me faisant lentement mais surement soupirer de bien-être.

« Vraiment. », je souffle, délicieusement allumé. « Et toi ? »

Lentement, tu te relèves pour ajuster notre position. Tu viens nicher ton visage au creux de mon cou et je peux respirer ton odeur, celle qui me fait perdre pied. Tes mains se mettent à vagabonder sur moi, tantôt mes hanches, tantôt dans mes cheveux alors que tu m'embrasses doucement. Le désir prend lentement possession de nous et, lorsque nous nous unissons pour la seconde fois, tu soupires doucement de plaisir au creux de mon oreille.

« Je me dis que je t'aime… »

C'est un murmure à peine audible, si bien que je crains un instant de l'avoir imaginé mais tu continues.

« Je t'aime, Fye… Je t'aime… », tu psalmodies, doucement.

La barrière en moi, celle qui retenait tous mes mots, tous mes sentiments, se rompt, et les larmes perlent aux coins de mes yeux. Tu bois mes larmes, amoureusement, et je resserre mon étreinte de tes hanches, te rapprochant encore plus de moi.

« Moi aussi… Merde, Kurogane, je t'aime aussi… »

Tu rouvres brusquement les yeux, ton front appuyé sur le mien, et je me rends compte que je viens de t'appeler par ton prénom et de te dire _les trois mots_ pour la première fois. Je pique un fard énorme pendant que tu ris doucement.

« Si j'avais su… Qu'il fallait que je fasse ça… Pour que tu utilises… Mon prénom en entier… », déclares-tu, le souffle saccadé, à chaque nouvelle poussée. « Je t'aurais fait… L'amour bien plus tôt ! »

Ma raison se fait brusquement la malle et je ne me retiens plus. Mes soupirs se muent en gémissements puis en cris, et je me perds délicieusement dans tout cet océan de merveilleuses sensations.

La délivrance arrive bien trop vite à mon goût et tu t'écroules sur moi, essoufflé, épuisé. Puis je réalise pleinement… Tu m'aimes, tu viens de me faire l'amour. Mon coeur explose. Inconsciemment, je resserre ma prise autour de toi.

« Reste avec moi, Kurogane… », je chuchote à ton oreille avant d'avoir pu retenir mes mots.

Tu ris doucement, la tête enfouie dans mon cou.

« Bien sûr… Toujours. »

**oOo oOo**

_I'm dreaming, singing, hoping, giving, flying, fighting, crying, leaving, writing, when you love me…_

_x_

* * *

Dimanche 16 Septembre - 20 h 30.


End file.
